Episode 450
” | Romaji = Datsugoku Chīmu Zettaizetsumei - Kinjite 'Benomu Dēmon' | Airdate = May 9, 2010 | English = The Escapee Team in Trouble! The Forbiden Move: Venom Demon! | Airdate_Funi = May 8, 2010 (Simulcast) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 546 p.16-17 and 547 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - Luffy | rating = 12.5 | rank = 2 }} "The Jailbreak Team Driven Into a Corner - Forbidden Move 'Venom Demon'" is the 450th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Jinbe, Crocodile and Daz Bonez finally secure a Marine vessel to escape with. Meanwhile, Luffy continues his fight against Magellan, with the assistance of Galdino's Doru Doru no Mi powers. Although at first the pair are confident that they can beat the Warden with their combined abilities, Magellan - seeing the situation is becoming desperate - unleashes his ultimate technique, Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan, which is so toxic it can even poison Mr. 3's wax. With Luffy's wax armor rendered useless, the remaining escapees flee to the entrance with Magellan directly behind them. It is then that Ivankov, who managed to partially heal himself with the Horu Horu no Mi, comes bursting through the ground with Inazuma while using Hell Wink. By clinging onto Ivankov's enlarged head while he uses another Hell Wink, Luffy and the others are finally able to breakout of Impel Down and be carried to the captured Marine ship by a school of Whale Sharks summoned by Jinbe, all seconds before being caught by Magellan who stares on in disbelief. Long Summary Back at Level 3, Ivankov lies seemingly dead from the poison, but his fingers twitch and extend his claws. On a Marine ship, Crocodile and Daz Bonez stand before some marines thinking they don't know their limits, The captain orders them thrown overboard, but then, a whirlpool is formed in the water. And Jinbe comes out using a Spear Wave to blast a section of the ship, hitting some marines square-on. Crocodile advises his ally to watch his aim as they wish to use the ship to escape Impel Down. Meanwhile, Luffy continues his fight with Magellan using a Gum-Gum Champion Gatling breaking through a Hydra with ease and has the advantage on the warden. With Magellan knocked back, he drops to his knees infuriated. The prisoners fire more rounds at the warden again to no effect. Magellan says he ordered the ships to disperse leaving no way to escape, but Luffy insists that Jinbe will get a ship to escape on. Determined to finish things once and for all, Magellan covers himself in red poison. Luffy tries a Gum-Gum Champion Stamp, but the attack has no effect, as the wax will easily wilt forcing Galdino to relieve the wax from Luffy. Magellan uses his new poison to melt through the poison walls and calls his new form Venom Demon, unleashing a massive glob of poison with skulls around it. Magellan slams the Venom Demon on some prisoners with Hell's Judgement, poisoning some prisoners who are left behind to die. The poison blob then continues its pursuit. Galdino worries the poison will melt through rock like acid. Somewhere on Level 1, Bentham cheers Luffy on while he glares at some prisoners who complain about the fog. If the marines delay the pirates long enough, there is no hope of escape. Magellan could arrive any minute. Bentham implores Jinbe to hurry. Underwater, Jinbe spots some boats. On one ship, Crocodile uses his sand abilities to cut some marines, and drains some oxygen from some. Daz Bonez uses his Dice-Dice abilities to fight some marines who recognize him from the West Blue. As more marines are blasted of the ship by Crocodile's Sables tornado, a marine officer wants the ship sunk by cannon fire. Suddenly, Jinbe's Fish-Man Karate blasts the marines to keep them busy. Luffy's party continues to flee with the Venom Demon closing in. Luffy then calls out to any prisoners ordering them to flee. As there is no ship in sight, there is no way of telling what is happening. Ivankov carries the poisoned Inazuma feeling exhausted to take another step. Soon, he fires a Hell Wink blasting his way to Level 1, shocking both the prisoners and Magellan. Bentham cries with joy that both Ivankov and Inazuma alive and well, while Galdino hands Luffy a Den den Mushi to call Jinbe. With almost no more places to hide, Luffy is told to jump into the water. Galdino knows the Devil Fruit prisoners will die if they jump into the water. Magellan believes the Sea Kings will eat the prisoners in the water. Luffy goes into Third Gear with Galdino setting a Candle wall up. With the situation turning bad, Luffy uses a Gum-Gum Giant Stamp to blow Magellan away, before shrinking down to size as usual. Still, the Venom Demon gives chase, while Luffy tries to wake Ivankov up. The "queen" wake sup thinking the shrunken Luffy to be a baby. Just when all hope has faded, Luffy orders to prisoners to grab onto Ivankov's head, who fires a Hell Wink, blowing the prisoners outside. Magellan looks on in shock. Later, a flock of sharks appear under some Navy boats. Then, Luffy sees that his party landed on something soft. A flock of whale sharks swim through with the Impel Down warden looking perplexed as the prisoners have landed on the flock. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *At around 1:30, when showing Emporio Ivankov, he was on his back and there was a close-up of his left hand, and it looked as if Ivankov was laying facedown because the hand was clearly an upside-down right hand. *Pandaman makes a cameo after Ivankov uses his Hell Wink technique to propel himself through the floor into the main entrance while carrying Inazuma and passes out from hitting his head on the way up. Pandaman is behind Mr. 2 at around the time mark of 17:30 in the episode (with opening), cheering right after Mr. 2 is relieved to see Ivankov is okay. *When Jinbe is underwater staring at the ships, there are eleven in view, but there should only be ten. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 450